werebeastsfandomcom-20200213-history
Do's and Don'ts
Do's and Don'ts You should always take these suggestions into your own hands as each situation is different. This Do's and Don'ts list is meant to be to help a new werebeast. Feel free to add your own Do's and Don't as well to this list. Do's -When you are going to change into your werebeast form, wear something you can change into and out of quickly. -Always double check incase someone followed you. Being paranoid here is a plus. -Stay calm when it is nearing a full moon. Treat it like an other day when around other people. Calm is key. -Make sure no one is around to see you change to your werebeast form. -Plan ahead to check which dates are full moons. Make excuses for those not staying up late when it comes to those days, or that you are busy that night. -Make sure to get used to what time it is, and how to recognize how much time is left (estimated of course) to give you type to get back to a safe place (And where there are clothes of course). Don'ts -Don't let people see you in a werebeast form. Unless you trust the person, it could do a number of things to them. Potentially traumatizing them for the rest of their life, or send them to a mental hospital if they go around screeching they saw a werebeast. Or you know, they might try and hunt you down, and people might begin to come to where you normally go to 'catch a look at the new big foot'. -Don't draw attention towards yourself or the moon phase near a full moon. The only thing it may do is spike their curiosity. After all, how many people do you know that are super keen on the moon's phases everyday? The last thing you want is someone to spy on you during this time. -if you know someone that is mentally unstable, don't let them know you're a werebeast, or even hint at it at all. Seriously, they are mentally unstable. Do i even need to say why you shouldn't? -Don't do anything that may put your life at risk. Suggestions/Other -if you are hunting livestock, you'll probably get yourself killed sooner or later. People tend to bring out guns, cameras and more when it comes to defending their home and property. -if you're planning on telling a person you're a were beast, and you trust them completely, do not do it discreetly. That being in forms of jokes or such. If you trust them enough for them to know, you should be able to tell them (or show them) outright. After all, don't want them to think you're insane or start mentioning to others. -Letting people publicly know you're a were beast is probably the dumbest thing you could do. Now hear me out on this one! i'm not saying that because of 'fake role player rules and blah blah blah', but rather for your own safety. if you were a scientist, biologist, etc etc, what would you do if you heard and saw a person become a were beast with your very eyes? You would want to study them. Sounds like science fiction, but who knows. Why take the risk at all. -Watch out for what you're doing when you're in your were beast form. innocent things such as going past a window, a house, or any human related things could end quite badly. In this day and age, security cameras are everywhere. Look out for those. As for passing by windows late at night, most people are sleeping or not looking at a window. However, they might just notice a giant shadow passing by (or if it is open, you). -Be mindful of who you trust to tell you're a were beast. Showing a person you're a were beast means you should be able to trust them with just about anything. Even your best friend may not be able to handle it, or simply be too horrified and cut ties with you completely. -Be sure to start heading back to a 'safe place' when it is nearing day time. After all, could you imagine how awkward it must be for some were beasts to be completely naked, running through a forest to get back to their home, hoping that no one sees (or worse, recognize) them? You don't want that to happen to you. -You could leave clothes around in 'strategic locations' incase you find yourself at day time unable to reach your destination in time. Easily saving you a lot of embarrassment.